fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Nasz pyszny lunch
do fikcji TU! *poprzedni odcinek TU! *następny odcinek TU! Odcinek 11 Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce: Radioaktywnej Wyspie! Finałowa piątka wzięła udział w odlotowym wyzwaniu. Sam zniszczył samolot Bricka i Brick musiał wejść do samolotu Anny Marii. Zawiązał się między nimi fałszywy sojusz. Wygranie wygrali oni pokonując Sama. Na ceremonii niespodziewanie odpaść miała Dawn jednak użyła Figurki Chrisa i wylecieli razem Sam i Zoey! Została już tylko trójka: Brick, Anna Maria i Dawn! Które z nich nie sprosta dzisiejszemu wyzwaniu i poleci do domu? Koniecznie oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Radioaktywną Wyspę! Czołówka Na początku wyskakują kamery i pojawiają się zmutowane wiewiórki. Kamera leci na klif, z którego skacze Scott. Kiedy Scott wpada do wody zaczyna go gonić rekin. Kamera idzie do lasu gdzie Zoey atakuje zmutowany suseł, a Mike ją broni. Później Sam i Dakota płyną łódką i spadają z wododpadu na Lightninga, który robi pompki. Później kamera przechodzi do kuchni Szefa, gdzie Szef próbóje nakarmić Anne Marię i Staci jakimś trującem daniem. Obok nich Jo siłuje się z Brickiem. Następnie kamera idzie na plażę gdzie Dawn zbiera muszle, Cameron czyta książkę, a B buduje zamek z piasku. Pod koniec czołówki wszyscy siedzą przy ognisku, a Szef wręcza Dakocie Radioaktywną Piankę Porażki. Willa Anna Maria i Brick siedzą w ciszy w salonie. Brick: Jak mogłaś nie głosować na Sama! Anna Maria: Skąd wiesz, że na niego nie głosowałam? Brick: Dostał jeden głos! Mój! Anna Maria: Ale i tak odpadł! Anna Maria: (pokój zwierzeń) Ja zupełnie nie wiem o co mu chodzi? Sam i tak wyleciał. No i jestem w finale, bo mam Figurkę Chrisa. A jeśli dziś bym wygrała to wygrywam cały program! Jakie życie jest cudne! Brick: Zrywam sojusz! Anna Maria: A rób co chcesz! Brick wychodzi. Anna Maria: Co za dziecko. Przed domami Dawn siedzi w ogródku i medytuje. Nagle Brick ze wściekłością wychodzi z willi. Brick: Nie potrzebuje jej do wygranej! Brick spogląda na Dawn. Do głowy przychodzi mu jakiś pomysł. Brick: (pokój zwierzeń) Przecież to proste! Założę sojusz z Dawn! Brick podchodzi do Dawn. Brick: Yyy... Cześć Dawn! Dawn: Witaj współuczestniku Totalnej Porażki. Brick: No to ja już pójdę. Dawn: Żegnaj! Brick ucieka. Brick: (pokój zwierzeń) Tylko ja nie wiem jak ją zagadać! Brick: Spokojnie Brick! Spokojnie! Brick jeszcze raz podchodzi do Dawn. Dawn: To znowu ty mój przyjacielu. Brick: Mam do ciebie jedną sprawę. Dawn: Słucham! Brick: Czy chcesz być ze mną w finale! Dawn: Tak. Wiem, że Anna Maria głosowała na mnie! Brick: Skąd to wiesz? Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, bo nikogo nie było. Brick: To było dziwne! Plac główny Zawodnicy czekają na Chrisa. Anna Maria: Gdzie on jest? Brick: Co? Niecierpliwisz się na twoją przegraną? Anna Maria: Chyba twoją! Dawn: Proszę, przestańcie się kłócić! Anna Maria: Nie wtrącaj sie. Dawn: Brick ma rację! Wylecisz! Anna Maria: Nie, bo mam Figurkę Chrisa! Wyjmuje Figurkę Chrisa. Dawn: Łał! Anna Maria: I będę w finale! Przyjeżdżają Chris i Chef wózkiem golfowym. Chris: Proszę o zwrot Anno Mario! Anna Maria: Niby dlaczego? Chris: Wygadałaś się! Anna Maria: Nie nawidzę tej gry! Oddaje ją Chrisowi. Chris: I masz takie same szanse. Dzisiejsze wyzwanie poprowadzi Chef! Chef: Haha! Chris: To ja spadam! Chris odjeżdża wózkiem golfowym. Chef: Do jadalnii słabeusze! Wszyscy biegną do jadalnii. Jadalnia Chef: Wyzwanie jest proste! Musicie przygotować śniadanie. Ten kto zrobi najlepsze wygra, awansuje do finału i wybierze swojego przeciwnika. Brick: Czyli ja! Anna Maria: Chyba ja! Chef: Cisza! Możecie użyć wszystkiego czego tutaj znajdziecie! Macie 10 minut! Start! Wszyscy zaczynają szukać składników. Dawn: Hmmm. Co by tutaj zrobić. Na początek zwykła kanapka. Dawn idzie do lodówki, z której wyjmuje potrzebne rzeczy. Tymczasem Anna Maria i Brickn kłócą się o pudełko jajek. Anna Maria: Dawaj! To moje! Brick: Ja pierwszy znalazłem! Anna Maria: Ale ja jestem ważniejsza! Brick: A ja jestem lepszym zawodnikiem! Anna Maria: Ja jestem najlepsza idioto! Brick: Chyba od końca! A twoje włosy wyglądają jakby tam jakaś kura się zagnieździła! Anna Maria: Przesadziłeś! Zdenerwowana Anna Maria chwyta patalnię i uderza nią Bricka. Anna Maria: Masz za swoje! Anna Maria odbiera mu jajka i idzie robić jajecznicę. Tymczasem Dawn skończyła robić kanapkę. Dawn: Kanapka to chyba za mało. Przydałaby się jakaś herbata! Dawn zaczyna robić herbatę. Tymczasem Brick się ocknął. Brick: (pokój zwierzeń) Zapłaci mi za to. Brick poszedł szukać czegoś w lodówce. Brick: No to mam jakiś sok pomarańczowy. I jedno pudełko jajek. Będzie jajeczniczka. Brick poszedł przygotować jajecznicę. Anna Maria: Wszyscy mają coś do picia oprócz mnie! Pójdę czegoś poszukać. Kiedy Anna Maria zaczęła szukać czegoś w lodówce jej jajecznica zaczęła się przypalać. Anna Maria: Nic tu nie ma! O! Jakieś mleko! Anna Maria wyciąga mleko z lodówki i ulewa trochę do szklanki. Anna Maria nie wiedziała jednak, że mleko jest zepsute. Anna Maria: O nie! Moja jajeczniczka! Anna Maria podbiega do kuchenki i gasi ogień. Anna Maria: Gotowe! Tymczasem wszyscy już skończyli. Chef: Koniec czasu! Zaczynam od Anny Marii. Chef podchodzi do Anny Marii. Anna Maria: To jajecznica ala Anna Maria. Chef próbuje trochę po czym to wypluwa. Chcąc pozbyć się smaku jajecznicy zaczyna pić mleko. Po chwili wymiotuje. Chef: Fu! Coś ty zrobiła! Anna Maria: Jajecznicę! Chef: Gorszej nie jadłem! -10/10 Teraz Dawn. Chef podchodzi o Dawn. Chef: Zadziw mnie! Chef próbuje jedzenia Dawn. Chef: Dobre! Daje 8/10! Dawn: Tak! Chef podchodzi do Bricka. Kiedy kończy jeść ogłasza jego wynik. Chef: Genialne! Lepszego nie jadłem! 9/10 co oznacza, że pierwszym finalistom jest Brick. Przed finałem spędzi noc w willi. Brick: Tak! Chef: O osiemnastej spotkamy się przy porcie. Tam kogoś wyrzucisz! Anna Maria: To się już mogę pożegnać z programem. Port Chris oraz trójka zawodników stoją na pomoście. Chris: Czy podjąłeś decyzję? Brick: Tak! Chris: A więc chwila prawdy! Kogo wyrzucasz? Brick: Wyrzucam... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Anna Maria: Gadaj! Brick: Dobra! Odpada Dawn! Wszyscy: Co? Brick: To co słyszeliście! Dawn: No trudno! Dawn wsiada do Miotacza Wstydu. Chris: Powiedz papa! Dawn: Żegnajcie! Chris wystrzela Dawn. Anna Maria: Dlaczego ją wybrałeś? Brick: Bo chciałem się na tobie zemścić i upokorzyć w finale! Anna Maria: Zapomnij! Chris: Zapowiada się emocjonujący finał! Kto wygra Anna Maria czy Brick. Koniecznie oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Radioaktywną Wyspę!